


maybe the ground is firmer on this side of things

by eyemoji



Series: the ground is not so stable here [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, companion piece to 'the ground is not so stable here', which is my tma-stellar firma mashup fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemoji/pseuds/eyemoji
Summary: companion piece with bonus content for'the ground is not so stable here'chapter three: post-drink softness





	1. chapter five; stimulants and other bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, then i'll definitely plan on making more proper bonus content in the future! let me know.  
> this particular snippet is short, mostly because i wrote about half of it for chapter 5, then decided i wanted to keep the story from martin's POV and undid all of it.
> 
> this scene takes place during chapter 5 of 'the ground is not so stable here,' which you can find [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853779/chapters/43163030)

When Jon comes to, he’s lying on the floor, head cradled in a lap that belongs to Martin, whose face is pinched tight and skin drained and pale.

 

“Martin?” he says, throat dry enough for the words to stick a bit as they work his way up his throat.

 

“Jon?” comes a familiar voice, and _oh_ , his entire body relaxes, because that’s _Martin_ , and this is _familiar_ , and his body _knows_ , it recognizes this, and it knows, subconsciously, that this is _safe_ , and Jon reaches one hand up to brush against Martin’s cheek, to make sure he really is here, that he’s not leaving, not already gone. His hand connects with smooth, warm skin, and a thrill runs down his spine; he gently swipes his thumb along Martin’s cheek in a gesture of thanks, entirely unprepared to hear the resulting confused

 

“Er-- Jon? What are you doing?”

 

_Oh._

 

 _Stupid,_ he thinks, _stupid, stupid stupid. Idiot._

 

He snatches his hand away, makes to sit up, and Martin’s arm shoots out and stops him halfway through the motion. He groans.

 

“I’m _fine_ , Martin.”

 

“No,” Martin snaps, and Jon could swear that a clone shouldn’t be able to speak with such vitriol, “You’re not. You hit your head on the workspace going down, and the last thing you should be doing after cranial trauma is moving around.”

 

“And how, exactly, do you know that?”

 

“Basic science package,” Martin says, with no less fire behind the words, “and common sense.”

 

Jon stares up at him, and for a second, all he can see is someone else; a man he no longer has, with kind, weathered eyes and a haunted look behind them, here and gone in a flash of violet; and something sticks in his throat that he thinks isn’t an aftereffect of the stimulants.

 

 _It isn’t fair,_ he reminds himself. _Not to him, and not to you. And certainly not to Martin._

 

Not even if the fierceness on Martin’s face resembles that of no clone he’s seen before, not even if the protective frame his arms make around him emanate a stubbornness he’s only known one other person to have besides himself, not even if his scowl is one he’s had memorized for moments long past; because Jon can’t quite yet interpret the set of his jaw or what exactly he might be thinking, or just what this Martin-7, this eighth Martin, could possibly feel about him.

 

Maybe he feels nothing at all.

 

Whatever the case: he doesn’t know this man. He owes him nothing, can’t possibly understand him, and yes, the ambiguity of pronouns in those two statements is rather fitting, because it goes both ways: Martin doesn’t know Jon. _He_ owes him nothing, beyond the regular duties of his job. And he can’t possibly begin to understand him, all the changes and surprises and regularities and boring bits that make up Jonathan Sims, all the trauma and complacency and phases of normal, everyday life. He’s not even sure anyone could, at this point, is unsure whether there’s anyone, alive or dead, with the time, inclination, ability to begin to tease him apart.

 

Martin’s hands in his hair feel nice, though, feel comfortable, feel like _home_ , and it might be all an illusion, but it softens Jon enough to round off the edges of his argument, cushion his tone and his words and make him into something more bark than bite. He lets himself be cajoled, convinced, and when he finally sinks his head back into Martin’s lap, the quiet evenness of his breathing is familiar enough to send him directly all the way to sleep.

 

He dreams of a time long past.


	2. n/a; security clearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an overview of the Stellar Firma Security Clearance levels.  
> enroll your clone in SLURRYWARDS today!

\----NEW MESSAGE----

 

[MESSAGE FROM: ELIAS BOUCHARD]

 

[OPENING MESSAGE]

 

Jon,

 

I understand you had some concerns about the clearance system after your recent promotion. I have attached a basic overview of how the system works. If you have further questions or concerns, feel free to let me know. I expect that you will not ask me about this again.

 

\- Elias

 

\----------------------------------------------

_Stellar Firma Security Clearance Levels -- A Primer_

_\----------------------------------------------_

 

The security clearance levels are designed to be as foolproof as possible, and as such are organized in the ancient order of the classical rainbow. As such, the levels progress as follows: **White, Grey, Vermilion, Persimmon, Marigold, Celadon, Viridian, Cerulean/Blue, Indigo, Violet,** and **Purple**. Brief descriptions of the appropriate levels come as follows:

 

**Purple**

Reserved for members of the Board, praise be with them.

 

**Violet**

Reserved for exceptional circumstances. See section 13.4.21 of the Citizen Employee’s Handbook.

 

**Indigo**

High-positioned citizens may find themselves here. Examples include the office of Architect, the office of {Employee} Regulator, and the office of Intergalactic Liaison.

 

**Cerulean/Blue**

Due to an unfortunate communication error, employees at this level of security clearance may possess one of two clearance titles. They are worth exactly the same amount. One is not more privileged than the other. Any further complaints will be destroyed without being opened, and any further complainants will be disposed of without due process. Many candidates for Indigo promotion who did not come up to standard can be found here.

 

**Viridian**

An extremely respectable level of clearance for the standard Citizen Employee. Be proud of yourself! You have reached for a moon and found yourself among the stars. Do not despair; for, like your prospects, they are bright and will blind you if you look at them too closely or for too long.

 

**Celadon**

Standard clearance level for higher-tier line managers, and lower-level administrative individuals.

 

**Marigold**

If you are a line manager:

               You are dangerously close to not being up to standards. Better work on getting things running ship-shape, or we might find your assistance to this company quite unnecessary. Good luck!

 

If you are a planetary designer:

              Good work! You are performing admirably! Keep this up, and we might have a line manager opening for you soon.

 

**Persimmon**

Welcome, valued planetary designer. We anticipate great things from you, but if they are not forthcoming, we hope you will be quite content to stay at this level of clearance. Forever.

If you are from the build team, you are doing great, sweetie, and can ignore this vaguely ominous encouragement.

 

**Vermilion**

High-achieving clones can be given this status, for the purposes of running specific errands to assist with your daily tasks. You must fill out an application for every clone you desire to grant this status; choose your worthy wisely. Any misbehavior on a clone’s part will be docked directly from your own status. Any exceptionally well-run operations by a clone will be considered for points, which can be used by the clone to receive an extra serving of slurry once fifty are accumulated. Enroll your clone in the SLURRYWARDS program today!

 

**Grey**

Standard clone status.

 

 **White** **(Non-Employees)**

Such access might be granted to specific clients upon request, and will allow them to sit in waiting rooms, and access the coffee vending machines.

 

\---- END OF MESSAGE ----


	3. afterbite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place post-chapter 19

“Well,” says Martin as he watches Jon fumble with the doorhandle of the reconstruction office, “That sure was… something.”

 

Jon doesn’t turn to look at him, apparently too engrossed with the unjamming process.

 

“...Yes,” he says eventually.

 

“What, that’s all?”

 

The doorknob gives a heavy rattle, and proceeds to seize up into the locked position, something that definitely shouldn’t be possible under the laws of typical physics that Martin was sure the office followed up until this morning. Jon flashes him an irritated look. Martin, who is used to these sort of expressions by now, determinedly fixes him with one of his own back. 

 

It takes a moment, and then Jon looks away. Martin catches his lips twitching slightly as he turns back to glaring at the door, as if heading towards the beginnings of a smile.

 

“You like me,” he says to his back, his own grin starting to spread wide. “You do.”

 

To his credit, Jon only tenses for a second before he rolls his eyes and shakes his head slightly, more to himself than anything. Martin can’t see it, but he’s sure he’s smiling, now.

 

“Yeah,” he says, a bit softer. “You do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one, but hopefully sweet!


End file.
